


come what may

by GrandesGarland



Category: The Wizard Of Oz (1939)
Genre: F/M, anyway pedos don't interact, dorothy is older in this fic she's 19 and hunk is like 23 at most, i have no idea i started this in 2013 and i'll be damned if i dont finish it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22327732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandesGarland/pseuds/GrandesGarland
Summary: Two years after coming back from Oz, Dorothy finds herself threatened to be sent to a mental institution. With the help of Hunk she manages to escape the farm, but in their journey they find themselves falling through a magical portal, only to wake up together in the magical Land of Oz.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Hunk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. mind

Two years had passed by ever since Dorothy came back from the magical land called Oz. She had been so happy to be back to her Auntie Em and Uncle Henry, oh she was indeed. But as the weeks and months started to come and go, Dorothy realized just how much of her time she spent yearning for that place inside of her mind.

There weren’t any days that Dorothy didn’t mention Oz. And there wasn’t any second that she didn’t think about her moments there. Every night she went to bed she would dream of that magical place once again. Her friends would be back with her, singing and dancing down the Yellow Brick Road. Her sensitive friend, the Tin Woodman. Her brave friend, the Lion. And her smart dear old friend, the Scarecrow. Oh, it was unbearable how much she missed the Scarecrow, the most. She had known, of course. She even told him so. But she never thought it was going to be like this. Not even in her most horrifying dreams haunted by one singular verdigris Witch.

So many times she had woken up screaming and crying because of these particular nightmares. At first her Auntie Em had been worried to death, and was always by her side whenever this happened. After a couple of months, however, of this ongoing event, her Auntie Em decided to stop running to her aid, and leaving Toto to deal with her distressed mistress.

Her Auntie Em was very worried to say the least. She thought this Oz dream was just a weird kind of phase her niece was going through, so she let it be. After the first year after the events passed and there still wasn’t any sign of change in Dorothy’s non-stopping Oz fantasies, Auntie Em started to really consider even the craziest ideas for Dorothy to get better. These ideas included a very well known Mental Institution in town. Uncle Henry decided very strongly against it, so no plan was perpetrated.

Auntie Em did apply very several rules to Dorothy though. She wasn’t allowed to hang out near the farmhands, for example. Zeke, Hickory and Hunk believed in her tales about Oz, whether they pretended to truly do or not, but she still believe they instigated her niece to keep believing in these crazy fantasies of her. Besides, Dorothy was blooming into womanhood now with sixteen years old. She had to be taught how to become a proper lady, and being around mud, animals and the farmhands with their sometimes dirty jokes wasn’t going to help with that. So Auntie Em strongly prohibited Dorothy to be around them anymore, and instead she had to stay inside her house and help her with the cooking and cleaning. Dorothy wasn’t of course very fond of the idea, and she would snuck around every chance she got, only to be found by her Uncle Henry of any of the farmhands and be taken home again, to be scolded by her Auntie Em.

There was this special connection though, that Dorothy and one particular farmhand always had. The other two would tease him about it later at night before going to bed. He would just throw them an empty can of beans and pretend to be annoyed. But in reality Hunk, the particular farmhand, would be always looking forward to some of Dorothy’s master escapes, and was sure to always be prepared to surprise her hiding behind the barn and spending a couple of minutes chatting with her. At least until Hickory appeared and took Dorothy back to the house. Hunk knew what kind of jokes were waiting for him at night after those particular events.

As fast as Dorothy can tell the story of Oz over and over again, a year went by again. Dorothy was now seventeen, and her Auntie Em was very excited about the idea of her niece finally getting near the age of marriage. She would talk and talk about the ideas of the perfect young boy for Dorothy, and the life she was going to have. The life Auntie Em secretly wished every night before dropping off to sleep.

“It’s like she’s more excited about this marriage idea than I am” Dorothy thought bitterly every time her Auntie Em began an exchange with only herself about her possible future husband.

Hunk didn’t appreciate these conversations, of course. And sometimes he would make a lame excuse and leave the place without even touching his food. Hickory and Zeke would try to calm him down but he just wouldn’t listen. He had fallen in love with Dorothy. It was a lost case for the two friends, so they left him to his own thoughts.

He had turned very bitter over the weeks, and he no longer kept an eye open for Dorothy’s escapes behind the barn. He didn’t want to spend any more time with her, no. It would only hurt even more.

It was one of those days. Auntie Em was trying to teach Dorothy how to make the perfect pie. She had turned to the oven real fast and when she turned back again, Dorothy was gone. She took a sit on one of her old chairs and let the tears fall. She wasn’t a bad person. She just wanted the best for her niece, she loved her very much. But she wasn’t even trying. It was like Dorothy didn’t even want to be there anymore, with her family and friends. It hurt her. So she decided to take action to make what she thought was better for Dorothy. Uncle Henry entered the kitchen almost running. He has obviously smelled the pie from miles away. Auntie Em took this opportunity to talk to her husband.

“Dorothy’s out again” Said Hickory with a deep sigh. They were in the middle of construction of a new little bag for the baby pigs that were going to come sooner or later, and the last thing they needed was Dorothy offering to help and ending up hurting herself...again.

“How do ya’ know?” Hunk asked, not bothering to even look up. He didn’t want to face Dorothy; he wasn’t in the mood for that.

There was a tiny bark from afar and soon enough Toto came up running towards them. Jumping and barking even louder.

“Told ‘ya”

“Ya’ better go looking for Dorothy, Hunk. She might’ve caught herself into that fence again” – Zeke suggested before hammering some old looking wood.

“I ain’t gonna go lookin’ for Dorothy.”

“Come on, don’t be an ass. She might be hurt” – Said Hickory.

“Well, why don’t ya’ go for her then?”

“’Cause we’ve been doin’ that for the last month. Now go!”

He didn’t have much choice against his two older, much bigger and taller than him brothers from another mother. He took off his gloves and started walking behind a very agitated Toto, who kept barking and urging him to go faster.

“I’m coming, I’m coming” Repeated Hunk to the little dog with no obvious effect. He only barked even louder if possible.

He could feel a headache coming.

“Listen to me Henry, if you really want to best for Dorothy then you have to listen to me”

“I’ve been listenin’ for the past ten minutes and the only thing I have to do is talk some sense into you, woman. Seriously Em, what has gotten into ya’ now? A Mental Institution isn’t the right thing for Dorothy”

Hunk suddenly stopped dead in his tracks. What Mental Institution?

“That’s what you said two years ago and look at her, Henry! She’s still the same sixteen year old girl”

“She just needs to go out with her pals a bit more, Em.”

“She doesn’t have any pals. Not since they didn’t believe her stupid Oz fairytale. The only thing she’s got is your silly farmhands!”

“Then let her hang out with them, Em. They aren’t bad guys”

“My beautiful niece will not be in company of those boys of yours, Henry”

“Now, this is getting personal, Toto” Said Hunk who was now crouched under the kitchen window, listening carefully. He held the dog in his arms, who had magically stopped barking and moving frantically.

“Listen to me, Henry. I love Dorothy too much to just stay quiet about this. She is going to that Mental Institution, she is going to get better and come back to get married to a beautiful young man who is going to be able to give her a good and healthy life” Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks again, while her husband just watched, shocked of her wife’s outburst “She will have everything I never had”

Toto suddenly started barking like crazy again and jumped of Hunk’s lap, running to the back of the house. Hunk dragged himself onto his stomach until he was out of view, and resumed his chase for Toto.

When he finally got to where the farm ended, he saw the little dog barking and pointing with his tiny nose at one branch of an apple tree. They had planted those trees many years ago, and the twister hadn’t miraculously done any irreparable damage to them. Hunk got closer to the branch Toto was pointing at, and of course, sitting right on top of it with an apple in her hand was Dorothy Gale.

“Ya’ crazy girl, how did ya’ end up there?”

“I have my ways” Said Dorothy with an innocent smile “I wanted to get some apples for the pies I was making with Auntie Em, but-

“But ya’ just can’t get down, right?” Hunk said cutting her off.

“Well...Yes”

“Silly girl. If ya’ wanted to get apples ya’ should’ve told me. I could show ya’ how to get apples”

Dorothy smiled brightly at this, her eyes distant as if remembering a pleasant memory but present at the same time, gazing at him with some undeniable but hidden adoration. He felt himself blushing under her gaze and put his hands inside his pockets, deciding that the trunk of the apple tree was rather interesting now.

“Do ya’ need some help?” Hunk asked clumsily.

“Oh, yes please. I’ve been trying to find a way to get down but I’m too scared to try any of them”

“Well...don’t ya’ worry, Dorothy” He said finally looking up and spreading his arms “Just jump, Dorothy. I’ll be right here to catch ya’”

“A-Are you sure this is a good idea, Hunk?” Dorothy said trembling. She was definitely scared now. The branch was fairly high way from the ground. She definitely didn’t want to end up with a broken leg. That would only mean she would have no other option than staying inside the house all day with her Auntie Em probably making her bride gown and daydreaming.

“Just trust me, Dorothy” Said Hunk in that sweet tone of his that always made Dorothy feel butterflies flying in her stomach. It was all it took for her to take a deep breath, close her eyes and jump.

When she opened them again, she was lying in Hunk’s arm, who was looking at her with the same adoration she had shown just a few minutes back towards him. She felt herself blush a little bit when she circled his neck with both of her hands and locked gazes with him.

For the first time since her journey to Oz, she felt magically happy again.

Or at least it lasted for a couple of seconds until her Auntie Em found them and dragged her back into the house. Leaving his Uncle Henry to give a good smack at Hunk’s head and yelling at him what could he possibly thinking at daring to touch his niece in such an improper way. But Hunk was listening. That was the problem. He couldn’t think anymore. He had lost his mind to Dorothy Gale.


	2. plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “’Course I do. I’m the one with the brains, remember? Now...get your things packed. Grab Toto, and I’ll be back in an hour or so. I won’t let them take ya’ away”
> 
> She nodded with a smile appearing among the tears. With one swift move, Dorothy leaned forward and gave Hunk a quick kiss on the cheek “Thank you” She whispered before running inside once again and opening the same suitcase she had used the first time she ran away from the farm.

“A Mental Institution?!”

“Ya’ serious about this, Hunk?”

“Ya’ can beat I’m dead serious ‘bout this. Why on earth would I be lyin’ ‘bout something like this?”

It was late at night, and it seemed like if Hunk was about to dig a hole on the ground of the barn with his uncontrollable pacing. His two mates had been watching him go back and forth for the past fifteen minutes, and Zeke was now starting to get dizzy. Even the horses had turned around to hide the nervous farmhand from their sight. Hickory was more than overjoyed to see his fellow worker in pain. He deserved it after all, the idiot, after finding out he had been responsible for filling his wallet with pictures of all of his lovers before going on a date three weeks ago. The prints of pointed nails hadn’t still disappeared from his face, and he blamed no other than Hunk for his now impossible future as an actor. It was all about the face after all.

But even despite his childish hatred for the young man, he was sincerely concerned for Dorothy’s sake. He had known her ever since she was a little girl. Always running around the farm, making him and Zeke have little tea parties with her, and being the object of Dorothy’s curiosity about why “guys don’t wear dresses. They are so awfully cute! Come Hickory, you can try one of my Auntie’s dresses out” in their spare time.

“Which is something that shall never be brought up” Hickory recalled inside his mind. She was like his little sister. He had even known her before the idiot of Hunk had. Jealous big brother much? Yes, perhaps. But also a very concerned big brother by now.

“’kay. Pretendin’ that we believe ya’” Said Hickory, at which Hunk looked indignant before resuming with his pace “What are we supposed to do ‘bout it? Henry is already very well tamed by ol’ Em. We can’t try to convince him otherwise”

“Besides” Zeke added “We can’t tell ‘em anythin’. ‘Cause we aren’t supposed to know anythin’”

“And I ain’t coverin’ ya’ up, Hunk. They’ll kno’ ya’ as the gossipy ol’ cow you’re inside” Hickory delivered at which Zeke couldn’t help but snort.

“Would both of ya’ shut up! I’m tryin’ to think here!”

“Well that’s gonna take a while”

“Wait a minute” The youngest of the three said, stopping dead in his tracks and turning back to his friends with an enthusiastic look on his face “I’ve got an idea”

“Stop smilin’ like that. You’re creeping us out”

He shushed Hickory.

“Don’t ya’ dare shushing me!”

“Shut the fuck up then”

Zeke snorted again.

“Alright. Listen up. What if we” A hand moved in circles between the three “take Dorothy away?”

Silence.

“What the hell is wrong with ya’?”

Alright, maybe not.

“Zeke, calm down, let me explain’-

“No man, ya’ calm down! Do ya’ even kno’ that would be illegal?! We could’ve our asses arrested, and we all kno’ Hickory wouldn’t survive in jail”

“I need my wool hat to sleep” The accused mumbled.

“Well, we need to try! We won’t get caught if we’re careful!”

“Are ya’ actually listenin’ to yourself?”

“Ya’ can bet I am!”

“Then stop doin’ that and listen to us. We-won’t-do-that. Period. We’ll figure somethin’ else out, but not this, Hunk! And that’s my final word on this matter” Zeke declared firmly against Hunk’s defiant look. Hickory was enjoying the show in the back, just like an innocent five year old “Now let’s go to bed. There’s a lot to do tomorrow”

With heavy steps Zeke marched out of the barn, followed by Hickory, who whispered a “Don’t worry airhead, we’ll figure somethin’ out” before exiting the place as well.

With clenched fists and jaw Hunk began to walk towards their dormitories before suddenly stopping and hiding behind a pile of hay. Dorothy was looking at the stars from her open window, with a notebook and pencil clutched in each hand. Toto was incredibly energetic at the time. He could see him jumping on and off the bed from there. Dorothy called him over, to which the dog responded eagerly with some happy barks and jumped to her lap.

“Alright, Toto. Now stop running for just a tiny bit and tell me if you like this”

Dorothy dropped the pencil she had been previously holding and started reading from her blue notebook.

“I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love” She sung “Now I know you can rent it. A new lease you are my love on life”

“Dorothy can sing?” Hunk asked himself behind the hay as low as his voice allowed him to talk “Dorothy can sing!” He said again, now with an idolizing smile on his face. His ears focused on the beautiful sounds coming from the girl in the window.

“Be my life”

“Who is this song about?” The question came to his mind while it started creating multiple options inside his head “Maybe it’s about a guy he met at school...No, but wait. People don’t like her there” He slightly clapped his hands “Wait...assholes. Then who is this song abo-Could...Could it be about me?”

“Just slip me on; I'll be your blanket. Wherever whatever, I'll be your-

With a sudden change of actions, Toto went from being attentive to his owner, to turning to the open field and barking hysterically.

“Toto, Toto, shush. You’ll wake Auntie Em’ up! Toto!”

To Dorothy’s horror, Toto jumped from her lap and outside the window, his black fur mixing with midnight’s darkness “Toto! Come back here!” Dorothy half screamed half whispered to the place she last saw her dog running to. Putting the notebook down, she climbed to the window’s edge and jumped to meet the mud and dirt. Bad time to be barefoot. “Toto!” She called before walking through the darkness, wrapping her arms around her to cover up the chill.

She couldn’t see anything except for her bedroom’s light behind her. “Toto! Get back here before you get me killed!”

A gasp came out when she heard rustling behind what it seemed to be a pile of hay. After a couple of seconds, a thin and tall shadow emerged from behind it, and the same terror of being captured inside the Wicked Witch’s castle came over Dorothy, leaving her paralyzed where she was standing. The dark form moved closer and she noticed it was holding Toto with one of its hands. Fear suddenly ran out of her and moved to grab a rake that was resting next to the pile.

“Let Toto go!” Dorothy yelled, finally striking the dark figure with the rake, hard on the arm that wasn’t holding Toto.

“OW! What was that for?!” The figure screamed out, only to be attacked again by the young girl, whose hits were beginning to gain strength one after the other.

“I said let Toto go!”

There was no other choice. If it wanted to get itself saved from Dorothy’s wrath (She surprisingly did have one), letting Toto go was the only choice. The dog was slowly put down. Toto immediately ran to Dorothy’s side.

“Now listen, if we could just go to where the light is and-

“Get-a-way-from-us!” Dorothy yelled, this time emphasizing every word with one hit.

“Ow! Ow! Double ow! Dorothy! It’s me!” The dark figure said before stopping the rake from striking again. Dorothy tried desperately to pull to rake back to her, but the dark form pulled her closer and looked into her eyes “Dorothy! It’s me, Hunk!”

Upon looking right into the strangers eyes, Dorothy dropped the rake and blindly cupped Hunk’s cheek “Hunk, darling! I’m-I’m so very sorry. I had no idea!”

He wanted to say it didn’t matter. But those hits had hurt quite a bit, actually. So he just took her hand and guided her to where her room’s light reached.

“I’m really sorry, Hunk” Dorothy whispered before dropping Toto inside her bedroom.

“That’s ‘kay. Ya’ kno’ me. I’m a tough guy. That didn’t hurt at all” It had, it had hurt. A lot. But he wasn’t going to tell her that. It was only going to make her feel worse.

Her smile lighted up at his words “I know you are”

It was his turn to smile now, although it was in a shyly manner. Rubbing the back of his neck he looked down to hide the dumb smile, but this only made him blush even more “Um. Dorothy. Ya’-“ He mumbled, eyes fixed on his brown shoes “You’re, um...You’re quite...not...You’re quite ready for bed, huh?”

Dorothy couldn’t understand what he meant at first, until a cold breeze hit her naked shoulders. She was still in her nightgown. How could have she forgotten that tiny little detail? Her cheeks blushed bright red and she immediately climbed back inside her bedroom. Hunk turned around and stared into midnight’s darkness.

With a robe secured around her framed, she sat down on the window’s edge “I’m decent now”

“Good! Good” Hunk exclaimed a bit too nervous perhaps, turning around to stand in front of her “I’m” Cleared throat “I’m glad”

Dorothy laughed at this silliness while playing with the end of her robe “Hunk?”

“Yes?”

“What were you doing behind that pile of hay?”

“I-Well-I was just...doing my midnight jogging”

“Your midnight jogging?” She repeated in a mocking tone which went undetected by her older friend.

“Yes, yes, ‘course. Told ya’ I was a tough guy”

“Oh yes, I’m sure you could win against Hickory any day”

“Ya’ bet”

Their soft laughter filled night’s silence. Soon enough Hunks’ face grew more serious by the minute, and his brow furrowed. Upon noticing this sudden change, Dorothy took his hand into hers and tried to meet his gaze.

“Hunk? Is something wrong?”

“Listen, Dorothy. What I’m ‘bout to tell ya’ is very important. And ya’ need to trust me”

“Hunk...Hunk, you’re scaring me”

“I overheard a conversation today. Between your Auntie Em’ and Henry. They’re gonna take ya’ to a Mental Institution for all of the Oz stuff”

“What?”

“I dunno when. I just know Em’ convinced Henry to do it. They want ya’ to be ‘kay for your marriage thing. That’s why they’re plannin’ this and-

“But-but this can’t be! My Auntie Em’ would never do such a thing! She loves me!” Tears were streaming down her face by now, and she was having trouble controlling the volume of her voice. She didn’t want to believe it. She thought she was safe there; home. That’s what she had been wishing all along in Oz, to be back to them and be safe and sound. But it had turned out all wrong. Why had it turned out all wrong?

Hunk squished her hand tighter and looked into her eyes. An assuring look inside them “We’ve got to do somethin’, Dorothy. I will help ya’ I’ve got a plan”

“Yo-You do?”

“’Course I do. I’m the one with the brains, remember? Now...get your things packed. Grab Toto, and I’ll be back in an hour or so. I won’t let them take ya’ away”

She nodded with a smile appearing among the tears. With one swift move, Dorothy leaned forward and gave Hunk a quick kiss on the cheek “Thank you” She whispered before running inside once again and opening the same suitcase she had used the first time she ran away from the farm.

After a couple of seconds dumbfounded Hunk’s mind set back to reality and started walking back towards the dormitories. The guys didn’t have to find out about this. They would kill him and resurrect him, only to get to kill him again. He had to pretend he had gone back to the room and to bed, before waiting for them to be sound asleep and getting out without being noticed.

It was risky. It was risky as hell. But he had to try. He had to save Dorothy.

With decisive steps he walked towards the dormitories the three shared, and disappeared into darkness.


	3. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dorothy, are you in there?”
> 
> Hunk whispered before slightly knocking on the now closed window. It had turned extremely cold outside, and his breath turned visible in front of his eyes.

“Dorothy, are you in there?”

Hunk whispered before slightly knocking on the now closed window. It had turned extremely cold outside, and his breath turned visible in front of his eyes.

Bringing his frozen hands underneath his armpits he sat underneath the windowsill and waited. His partner is crime had yet to appear, and he began to wonder if perhaps she had changed her mind about running away. It was a very dangerous move after all. Henry and Em were going to find out eventually, and his fellow workers were going to surely be more than glad to help Henry and hunt him down. His believe-to-be brainless head would be hanged in the middle of the living room for God’s sake. If they wanted to get as far as possible from the farm they needed to leave right the way. But there were no signs from Dorothy yet, and his cause was beginning to seem like a lost one. Just as he was resigning to his mission, the window flew open and a very enthusiastic Dorothy Gale appeared in sight.

“My goodness, I never thought this place could get so cold at night!”

‘Wait a minute. Wasn’t she just about to have a panic attack when I left?’ Hunk’s mind began processing, a finger finding his way to his chin, deep in thought.

His concentration was broken when he heard his name being called by the brunette.

“Hunk?” She whispered “Hunk, where are you?”

Shifting his weight and making a surprise appearing from underneath her window, Hunk rose almost instantly, earning a small shriek from Dorothy’s behalf.

“What were you doing down there?!”

“I was waitin’ for ya’!”

“Well, I was waiting for you too!”

“I knocked a few minutes ago. I’ve been freezin’ out here for a while”

“Oh” Dorothy said, reaching for his hands and covering them with hers, trying to provide some sort of warmth for the ice-like extremities of her friend “You silly thing”

Hunk absorbed this kind of sweet attention he seemed to be getting for the first time in his life, his heart beating a thousand times faster and his eyes cherishing the girl’s features.

Their eyes locked almost immediately, and nothing was said until a couple of steps outside of Dorothy’s room made them regain conscience of their surroundings. They had forgotten about Henry’s nightly snack (To which he always ignored Em’s nagging about how unhealthy that supposedly was).

With their hands still gripped together, Hunk motioned Dorothy to climb out the window, helping her to do so as quietly as they could. Toto jumped out as soon as his owner did. Reaching one more time to get the brunette’s luggage, Hunk made sure to securely close the window behind them.

“Ya’ ready?” He whispered as low as humanly possible.

A firm squeeze to his hand was the response he got, so their decided steps were the only noise interrupting the quiet farm.

* * *

‘Alright’ He thought ‘Perhaps I didn’t think this through well enough. What the hell was I thinking?’

His mind wouldn’t let him alone. Not with Dorothy clutching his arm in seek of reassurance and safety. Not with the only source of light coming from the candle lamp he had “borrowed” from Hickory before he left to find Dorothy. And especially not with Toto running around and jumping in front of him, making him trip once in a while.

‘It had been the only option though’. Leaving at night. After all, there was no chance on earth Zeke was going to leave him alone with Dorothy after the plan he had proposed that night. They could’ve escaped right after school, but Dorothy’s classmates would’ve noticed and they would’ve been caught almost instantly.

Night time had been the only obvious choice. If only it hadn’t been such a cold night. He was sure he couldn’t feel his feet anymore, and he was very positive Dorothy wasn’t having such a good time either.

“Where are we going to go, Hunk?”

“I for sure don’t kno’, Dorothy” He sighed. There was no response from his companion; just the feel of her head resting once again on his left arm.

‘Well, this is embarrassing for sure’ He reasoned ‘you make her leave her home and don’t even have a place to take her to, good job jerk’

He could feel a headache coming by now “Gosh, sometime I wish I didn’t have a brain”

Dorothy giggled and just then he realized he had thought out loud. His face warmed up instantly with the blush that invaded it. For once he was thankful for the surrounding darkness.

“Dorothy?”

“Hm?”

“Why were ya’ all so excited before leavin’?”

At no immediate response Hunk feared his question might’ve been out of place, but before he started begging for forgiveness, Dorothy spoke.

“I started seeing this more like an adventure than a misfortune” She explained, face still buried in Hunk’s bicep “I was...definitely crushed about what Auntie Em wanted. But what would the world be like if we only saw more negativeness in what’s already negative? Everything has its good side. We only have to find it and make it bigger than what we think the problem is. Find the only star in the dark sky. That’s how we can try to be happy”

“Ya’ learned that in Oz?” Hunk grinned.

Dorothy smiled back “Maybe”

With a soft laugh Hunk’s head turned sideways “Well, I think ya’ just find the only star”

If there had been any lights, Dorothy’s confusing would’ve been evident. But there she just let herself be dragged by Hunk’s enthusiastic steps, until they stopped and she realized they were in front of a big old barn.

“I heard ya’ yawning like seven times after we left” He explained while detaching himself from Dorothy’s grip and opening one of the giant doors “Ya’ need to sleep”

“But you said we needed to move fast so they couldn’t find us easily”

“...I did?”

“You think a lot out a lot when you’re tired” Dorothy smirked.

“Uh, yeh. Sorry ‘bout that. But I think we’ve already covered some distance. Besides, you’re tired, aren’t ya?”

Dorothy’s “No” response was betrayed when a small yawn escaped her lips once more. That was enough to make Hunk pick up her valise and take it indoors, paying no mind to Dorothy’s protests.

The place was more than okay. He wasn’t sure why it had been abandoned entirely, but he was just thankful it had been.

He began working on making to cosy beds out of hay, one for Dorothy and a smaller one for Toto. She watched him work while holding the candle lamp still, peeking at her surroundings and wondering the same thing Hunk had asked himself. He had to learn how to control his thinking out loud issue.

Once the two beds were made, Hunk stood up and gave his worn out jacket to Dorothy, so she could use it as a sort of blanket. 

“You’ll freeze”

“I’ve gon’ through worse”

Getting into the improvised bed with Toto by her side, Dorothy gave a questioning look to the man that was now sitting in front of a small window, trying to keep his hands warm by rubbing them together as fast as he could.

“Will you get here and get some sleep too?” Dorothy complained indignant, at which Hunk turned around looking rather surprised.

“I’ll be alright, Dorothy”

“Hunk, I won’t sleep until you get to sleep too”

“But I’ve got to keep watch”

“No Wicked Witch is around” She smiled.

Hunk sighed, admitting defeat. He was so tired he thought he was going to pass out at any giving moment, actually. After a hard day at work (One he was sure he no longer had) and helping Dorothy escape at night he was surprised his eyes were still open.

After taking Toto to her on improvised bed, Hunk fell on the floor, taking some distance from her, and using Toto’s former bed as a tiny pillow.

“Goodnigh’” He managed to mutter before finally closing his eyes.

A few seconds later, Dorothy turned around to face him “Hunk?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you want your jacket back?”

“Hmmh...nothat’sfine, keepit” Hunk mumbled. Something Dorothy had quite a hard time getting to understand.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“Justabit”

“I’ve heard hugs are warm enough to get rid of it”

“Hmmmh...good”

Without consciously awareness of what that meant, he felt Dorothy shifting to his side and resting her head on his chest, her arm reaching the other side of his waist. Spontaneously Hunk’s arm wrapped around Dorothy in a tight embrace. 

“Goodnight, Hunk” She said with a bright smile on her lips.

“Goodnigh’”

* * *

The intense sun rays hitting his face woke him up. Starting to regain consciousness again he realized it was probably around noon already, almost jumping to his feet but only realizing once more that a still asleep Dorothy Gale had him imprisoned under her embrace.

Before reaching out to wake her up he heard a truck driving nearby, right in front of the window he had been sitting by the previous night. Fearing the worst he turned around and delicately shook Dorothy by the arm.

“Dorothy” He whispered “Dorothy, wake up. Time to leave”

With a small groan Dorothy opened her eyes and smiled at the view right in front of her. Just before she could say anything though, the (what they assumed) same truck drove by once again. Panic filled her eyes now and Hunk jumped to action, putting his old jacket on and securing Dorothy’s valise with one hand.

“We’re gonna run into the woods, back there” His free hand found hers and he gripped it tightly “Whatever ya’ do, don’t let go of my hand”

All she could do was nod and squeeze his hand back; taking Toto and holding him close. 

After hearing the truck drive past once more, Hunk opened the barn door as fast as he could and pulled Dorothy along, running towards the woods that stood just a few meters away.

“There he is!” They recognized Hickory’s voice almost immediately, and heard as him and another person, who they presumed was Zeke, began to chase after them.

“You’re a dead man, Hunk!”

Yes, it was definitely Zeke.

They found themselves in the middle of the woods, trees everywhere they looked. Zeke and Hickory could be anywhere now. They always won Hide N’ Seek after all. And he always lost; it was definitely a bad moment to be the worst player at that game. Tic Tac Toe he could handle, but not this. Now he was probably as scared as Dorothy was, but decided not to prove it.

If they went back, Henry would surely be waiting with Hunk’s name on a bullet for kidnapping his adored niece. If they went right or left, Zeke and Hickory were going to be waiting as well, moving forward, expecting them to do so too, with an even worse destiny for Hunk.

Dorothy looked around, tears already in her eyes not knowing what to expect next. But that’s when she heard it first.

“Hunk” She whispered “Did you just hear what I just heard?”

She heard it again, turning back to where it came from she began pulling him along with her.

“Dorothy!” He whispered back “That noise don’t come from no ordinary bird. It might be Zeke waitin’ to get me beheaded!”

“It’s not Zeke! It isn’t just a cricket or a critter in the trees either”

“Dorothy! I might not have a brain but I think I ought to worry, I’m the one gettin’ killed” Even so, he still followed close behind her, not wanting to leave her.

“Are you gonna stand around and let 'em fill you full of horror?”

“Easy for ya’ to say! I’d like to see ya’ in fron’ of your uncle with him holdin’ a shotgun at ya’ and then-

Hunk stopped dead in his tracks as a new pathway appeared to open itself in the middle of all the trees around them. A significant size pink bubble made its way from wherever the path ended, and it grew bigger and bigger as it approached.

Hunk looked horrified, even more than what he already was, and when the bubble stopped and began its way back to where it came from, a relief sigh came out of his lips. His heart skipped a bit when he heard Hickory’s voice from a few feet away “I found them! Zeke, come on!”

Follow the odd pink bubble or getting killed by his former co-workers? A decision he surely never pictured having to make “Dorothy?” He waited for her approval on which way to run away. It involved her too in any way.

But the smile that had appeared on Dorothy’s lips made him question the reality of what was happening once again. He couldn’t comprehend what was going on and much less fight Dorothy’s strong grip back when she started to pull him behind her, following the pink bubble that seemed to be getting farther and farther away.

The place grew darker by each step they took, the pink bubble being the only source of light. Back to the woods he could hear his to former friends bickering.

“Where is he?!”

“He was here just seconds ago!”

“Well he can’t just disappear just like that, can he?!”

“How the heck am I supposed to kno’ where he went?!”

“He’s got Dorothy, now start lookin’”

‘Wait, they didn’t see this...whatever the hell this is, at all?’ His mind wondered again, now making sure to not questioning it out loud.

He stopped walking as soon as Dorothy did. Turning around he saw the pink odd bubble floating above what seemed to be a dark and deep cliff. The cliff they were just in front of. Hunk gulped, and looked at Dorothy who was paying close attention to the bubble, like if trying to listen carefully to whatever it was saying.

Just as the bubble started to disappear, Dorothy turned quickly to face him.

“Hunk...I-I know this is going to sound crazy, but we’ve got to jump”

“...Um...Excuse me?”

“Now, before she leaves!”

“Before who leaves?”

“Before Glinda leaves! Quickly, Hunk”

“Dorothy, I-

“You were the only one who ever believed me. You never thought I was crazy. You helped me escape from those who believed I was”

“Yes, yes but-

“Hunk, trust me”

She locked eyes with him; he saw nothing more than honesty and desperation. Turning sideways he saw the almost fading bubble, losing almost all of its light, threatening to leave them into complete darkness. Looking back at Dorothy, the only person he was sure he had ever loved, he sighed and took a step forward.

Holding each other’s hands more tightly than ever before, they charged forward and jumped.

As soon as they did so the pink bubble flew underneath them and transformed into a rainbowy vortex, Hunk looking almost mortified as the three of them fell inside of it.

* * *

“Ow” Hunk groaned “Ow, my freakin’ head”

His hands flew from this head to solid ground, making him open his eyes immediately “I’m alive? Wait-I’m alive!” He laughed “Dorothy! I’m-Dorothy? Where-“

“Excuse me” A small voice was heard right above him. It wasn’t an average voice, he reasoned, it almost sounded like Hickory after that helium joke. If it was just Hickory playing a joke on him and then getting him killed he would be very pissed off.

“Sir, excuse me” The voice repeated.

“What?” Hunk growled, standing up and turning around to face whoever was talking to him. But he didn’t find anyone behind him, nor on the right and left. A cough was heard from the floor he had just been lying on “Over here” His eyes moved directly downward, raising an eyebrow at the image of a tiny man wearing a bright blue suit and with a beard that was probably larger than his body.

“...Yes?”

“Who are you and what are you doing in our land?”

“Ya’ kno’, I should be askin’ ya’ the same question”

“Sir, you speak in a colloquial dialogue I’m not completely familiar with”

“Right back to ya’ Listen, I was just dropped here by a odd lookin’ giant bubble and Dorothy was right next to me, and I dunno what happe-

“Pardon me, Sir. Do you know Dorothy?”

“Do I kno’ Dorothy. ‘Course I kno’ Dorothy. She’s my...friend”

“Well, you should have started from there, Sir! Any good friend of our saviour Dorothy is a friend of ours”

“Saviour? What do ya’ me-

“Would you like to see her, Sir?”

“Yes, yes, ‘course, mister...”

“Grory”

“...Right. Mister Grory. Where’s she?”

“Oh, saviour Dorothy is inside one of our houses. We found her lying next to you, sir, and was realized she was unconscious. So we took her in and some of our best doctors are taking good care of her now”

“Aha, and the dog?”

“The dog is being properly taken care of as well”

“And ya’ just left me out here to die”

“That is most certainly correct”

“Ya’ guys are lovely. Where am I anyways?”

“I’m most shocked that Miss Dorothy didn’t let you know, Sir. You’re in the Land of Oz”


	4. oz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s comin’ over?” Asked Hunk “And please don’t say the tooth fairy”
> 
> “Actually, it’s our beloved King. His Highness the Scarecrow”
> 
> Dorothy’s eyes lighted up “Scarecrow is coming to visit?”
> 
> “Of course he is, my dear. And he’s going to be here for more than just visiting. He’s coming over to ask you to be his Queen”

A mocking snicker escaped unintentionally from Hunk’s lips. Then he started laughing more and more until he couldn’t stop himself anymore. Grogry stared at him, outraged for this man’s behaviour and impertinence towards the name of his land. So he went ahead and did what any other educated, decent and respectful senior would do. He kicked him real hard on his right calf.

“Ow!” The mocking laughter died immediately and Hunk started jumping away, one hand reaching for his now hurting leg, from the old man who strode towards him with a cane raised above his head in a threatening manner. A misstep was all it took to send Hunk straight to the ground once again.

“Stop! Stop that!” The dark haired boy pleaded once Grogry’s cane was raised right above his groin “Listen bud, I’m sorry. I-I just didn’t kno’” He eyed the still-on-the-air cane nervously “I just never thought all of this here was real. It-it just seems like a dream now. Or perhaps Zeke and Hickory found me and killed me and I’m already dead, who knows but-

“I do not understand any of the nonsense you’re babbling about – _sir”_ He added with a sneer.

“Com’on man, I already said I was sorry. I just wanna see Dorothy and get back to freakin’ Kansas or wake up or resurrect or somethin’”

“But _sir,_ in order for you to come back to life you must have previously died. That, of course, can be easily fixed”

“Grogry!” A high-pitched girly voice was heard behind the old man “What do you think you’re doing?! Put that cane down in this instant!”

The elder man sighed, muttering bitterly under his breath. The cane was lowered and from behind the senior an equally old woman appeared into view. She was as tiny as Grogry, wearing a blue dress that matched her eyes and with her white hair curled under what it looked like a French attifet.

_‘She looks like Mrs. Claus’ Hunk_ thought as she drew nearer, slipping into the spirit of Christmas for a small second, even if he never received any presents besides Hickory’s old worn socks. At least he got to have some of Mrs. Gale pecan pie every Christmas dinner.

“This young fool had the courage mock our dear Land of Oz right in front of me and I wasn’t going to allow such behav-

“Oh, blah blah blah. Always hitting people with your old cane because of your extreme patriotism. Next thing I know you’ll be building up a barricade right on the borders of Munchkinland!”

“Now, you listen to me, I-

“Okay, young man” She quickly interrupted, turning her attention to a still very baffled Hunk lying on the ground “My name is Mrs. Billike. I’m very sorry about my husband’s behaviour towards you” A growl was heard behind them but it was utterly ignored “Now, if you come with me I’ll take you to see Miss. Dorothy”

“Oh, thank you very much ma’am” Hunk said, getting on his feet and regretting it right on the spot as his leg was still throbbing in pain.

“Oh, we better get you something for that too, honey. Come with me”

Grogry sneered at the limping Hunk slowly making his way to wherever Dorothy was.

“And I hope you learned your lesson!” He sighed and smiled in satisfaction “Vive la Oz”

* * *

Dorothy was wide awake, happily chatting with the Munchkins who had her bed completely surrounded. One Munchkin told her they had found the young man she had described and was going to be summoned to her immediately, but there wasn’t any sign of her Hunk just yet. A baby Munchkin distracted her from her thoughts, as he crawled onto the bed and offered her a tiny flower with an idolizing look in his eyes. Dorothy smiled and gently placed the infant on her lap, giving him a loving kiss on his forehead. Some of the Munchkins cheered and others cried at the perfect scene they were witnessing.

They chatter faded away as the door opened and one of the guards yelled his announcement “Mrs. Billike and Miss. Dorothy’s buffoon”

“I already told ya’ hundreds of times, I’m not her buffoon!” Hunk complained as he came into the room, eyes immediately finding Dorothy.

Dorothy smiled brightly and placed the baby Munchkin back on the bed before jumping to her feet and running towards her friend, hugging him as tightly as humanly possible “I’m so glad you’re okay, Hunk”

Forgetting everything about his hurting leg, the dark haired boy lifted Dorothy from the floor and spun her around for a few seconds, making her giggle adorably before placing her back on her feet.

They stared into each other eyes for some time before Hunk cleared his throat “So...Oz. Not how I pictured it”

Dorothy giggled again “I’m sorry about the incident you had with Grogry”

“Gossip goes around like mad ‘round here”

“Excuse me, Miss. Gale” Billike said “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I’d like to have a word with you. Alone”

“Oh. Well, of course Mrs. Billike; Listen, everyone” She said, turning her attention to all the Munchkins absorbing her presence behind her “I’m very thankful for all of your kind attention. But for now if you’re so kind, I’d like to be alone for a moment, so my companions and I can rest properly”

The room was empty before Dorothy could even finish her request, every Munchkin committed to fulfil everything the young woman asked for. Hunk looked impressed, and as Mrs. Billike turned to lock the door he mouthed a _‘You got the power’_ to her.

“Now, Miss. Gale, I-

Her eyes fell on Hunk, who was inspecting the house closely, accidentally making one of the portraits on the wall fall and shatter into pieces. Dorothy cringed. He picked the portrait up guiltily and swept the broken glass underneath the bookcase with his foot.

He cleared his throat, looking back at the two women “Um...So, how do we fit in here?”

“Interesting question, Mr...-

“Just Hunk”

“Mr. Just Hunk. It’s actually an enchantment Lady Glinda put upon this house in case something like this happened. I suppose she sort of knew.”

Billike and Dorothy exchanged smiles at the mention of Glinda, but Hunk looked as confused as ever.

“...Which means?”

“Which means it’s bigger on the inside. Now, Mr. Just Hunk, if you excuse us, Miss. Dorothy and I would like to discuss something very important”

“Mrs. Billike, I do apologize but, wherever I go, Hunk shall come too. So he will stay”

The elder woman sighed, but still fulfilled Dorothy’s wish. As much as she found Hunk quite sympathetic, he could be quite, well, childlike.

“I don’t see why not. Just keep quiet, Mr. Just Hunk. This is an important matter”

The young farmhand looked rather offended and was ready to answer back, but Dorothy took his hand right on time and sat him down on the bed next to her.

“Miss. Gale...You have no idea the perfect timing you’ve had with your arrival. Something bad is happening in Oz, at the moment. There was something we didn’t know years ago. The witch...she had an apprentice. No...She had a son”

“Wait, the witch? Ya’ don’t mean a real witch, do you? Ya’ mean like...like Zeke in the early mornin’, right?”

“Hunk, no, I-

“Why of course I’m talking about a real witch, Mr. Just Hunk. The Wicked Witch of the West, the one Miss. Gale melted on that wonderful day Oz was set free!”

“...Dorohy, ya’ actually killed someone?!”

“It wasn’t my fault. I-I didn’t know, I just-

“There is nothing to be ashamed of, my dear! You saved Oz! And you freed us from the evil hands of the Wicked Witch of the East as well!”

“Jiminy Cricket, Dorothy! Why would you-

“That-That wasn’t me either, Hunk! It was the twister! It made the house land on top of her and-

“You squished an old woman with a house?!”

“Hunk! I thought you knew all this already. I told you everything about it, almost every day. You believed me, you...At least you said you did”

“I did!”

“Then why are you-

“I’m sorry to interrupt...again, Miss. Gale. I do understand how confusing this situation can be to your friend. And I’m sure you’d like to hear more about Oz’s situation”

“Well, of course”

“But, upon seeing how these current events are...interestingly unfolding, I’d rather wait for someone very special to arrive to Munchkinland. I’m sure he’ll explain everything better than I ever will”

“Who’s comin’ over?” Asked Hunk “And please don’t say the tooth fairy”

“Actually, it’s our beloved King. His Highness the Scarecrow”

Dorothy’s eyes lighted up “Scarecrow is coming to visit?”

“Of course he is, my dear. And he’s going to be here for more than just visiting. He’s coming over to ask you to be his Queen”

Silence.

Shock on every single one of Dorothy’s features.

And then Hunk.

“...HUH?”

* * *

Munchkinland at night was as quiet as Kansas was, even a bit more if possible. Hunk supposed such a familiar silence would comfort him, as far as someone can be comforted in a land far away from home. Or as Hunk had taken a way of describing it, “a different dimension” or merely just “a really bad dream” induced by a really hard hit on the back of his head, provided by his former work mates upon catching him in the middle of the woods. Either way there he was, tucked inside a bed which was half his size, his feet touching the cold ground, and tossing around and around in the middle of complete darkness in the house of a stranger, who had been kind enough to let Hunk take the guests room. He guessed, however, it had more to do with him being Dorothy’s friend.

Oh, right. “The saviour” – Mumbled Hunk. It was madness. He didn’t mean that to happen, he just wanted to do the right thing for his friend, he wanted to save Dorothy from leaving. She would miss home and her friends dearly, and Hunk would not allow his dear friend to go through any more pain.

But, that was it, wasn’t it?

He wanted her to be safe because he considered her as a good friend, right?

But, oh boy, was he more concerned about Dorothy missing them or about him missing Dorothy?

“This is bullshit” – He cursed under his breath, tossing once again around. The silence and darkness had left him a lot of time to think. That and of course the fact that Munchkins went to bed at 7:00 pm.

His mind went back and forth on the events of the day. But they all ended up in the same memory: Dorothy had a beau. Not that she was really aware about it either; she had been as surprised as he had. Through the years Hunk had patiently heard her talk about this so called Scarecrow, how he had always held her hand and walk by her side during the entire journey. By all rational thinking he never actually believed it to be real, so the thought of being jealous of a fantasy had amused him back then.

But, jealousy? Was he really jealous of Dorothy’s apparent beau?

Hell, he didn’t even know what to think about the world anymore, how was he supposed to realize if what he felt was utter jealousy?

Well, it had to be. For why other logical reason would he want to burn this Scarecrow down while dancing around the fire? Zeke and Hickory would be pissed as well if they knew. But for complete different reasons, Hunk figured. She was like a little sister to them, nothing more than that.

But if Dorothy wasn’t a little sister in his eyes, what was she? If he wasn’t feeling any brotherly jealousy, then what was he feeling?

The freezing wind blew his curtains up and he shuddered. Angrily tossing the tiny bed sheet aside and taking no more than three steps he closed to window with a loud ‘THUMP’. His eyes wondered on the empty streets, only three little men whom he assumed were some kind of law from around the place, since they had established quite a perimeter around the house Dorothy was staying in. A flickering light could still be seen coming out of her bedroom, and he assumed she was having the same issue sleeping that he had been experiencing for the last for hours.

“It isn’t really her fault” – Hunk thought – “It isn’t every day you fin’ out you’re engaged to a straw man”

Dorothy’s silhouette appeared and she proceeded to open her window as well. Hunk wanted to call out her name, but if he did half the town would be awake in an instant and the apparent police men would apprehend him in seconds for “disturbing the saviours rest”

Instead he just stood there, half his body leaned out the window’s frame. It didn’t take long for Dorothy to realize he was there, a smile crepting upon her lips. He waved and so did she.

“How are you?” – She whispered, not expecting to be heard by neither Hunk nor the police men, but expecting him to read her lips, which he did.

Hunk lighted up a candle before answering back – “It sucks here” – He replied honestly.

Dorothy’s lips twitched, letting out a small laugh – “I’m sorry”

“It’s okay”

“What ‘bout the Scarecrow?”

“I don’t know”

One of the officers moved and Hunk immediately blew his candle out. He could still see Dorothy from afar, and he could make out an “I’ll see you tomorrow” before she went back inside, leaving him once again the middle of darkness.

* * *

The loud and piercing sound of what seemed like a thousand trumpets was what awoke Hunk from his rest. Sleep was something he surely had had some trouble getting just a couple of hours ago. With the only pillow that had been provided to him tightly clutched around his head, covering his ears, Hunk stomped his way out to the main and only street in the tiny village, not caring he was still in his tiny pyjamas, which had been also provided by a Munchkin who was seeking for Dorothy’s approval.

The street was filled with Munchkins and the frustrated young man could barely walk without accidentally pushing or stepping onto a small villager. Not that they really cared. Their eyes were fixed on no other than Dorothy, who was standing proudly but somewhat shyly on an improvised stage. Next to her there was what it seemed like a man. But there was something different about this man. He was made of straw.

“Wait a second”

Leaving his pillow behind, Hunk approached the stage anxiously, trying to get a better view of this strange straw-living-thing.

“There’s no way he’s real” He reasoned. 

“You’re in an alternate dimension, living around tiny people who claim Dorothy’s their saviour and making you wear actual pyjamas” His mind shot back at him. With a quick shake of his head he told his brain to shut up.

That’s when his worst fear caught his eye. From afar the sight of the Scarecrow going down on one knee and taking Dorothy’s hand into his own, asking the golden question everyone had been apparently waiting for, was as clear as the crystal ring the Straw man held in his other hand.

Dorothy, even though she had previously been informed of the Scarecrow’s intentions in his visit, was speechless. The crowd erupted in glee, clapping, jumping, singing and dancing. However, a “Yes, I will” had not been enounced yet.

“Dorothy?” The straw man said in a hopeful tone.

“Oh, Scarecrow. This is so beautiful, but I just-

She was suddenly cut off by a loud and agonizing “Nooooo!” coming from the back of the large audience. The Munchkins stopped their premature celebration as they were pushed aside by a very desperate looking man still in his tight pyjamas and morning hair. Dorothy had to suppress the laughter that was threatening to erupt from her insides at the mere sight.

With one swift movement the guards drew their swords out, a previously rehearsed established perimeter surrounding the royals and ready to attack.

“No! No, he is a friend of mine!” Dorothy exclaimed while she pushed the soldiers back.

With a kind but frustrated look, the Scarecrow motioned for his guards to let Hunk go. The young farmhand fell to the ground with a _THUMP_.

“Are you alright?” Dorothy asked.

“I suppose’. The green stuff may make them look less masculine but those guards have a strong grip”

“I’m sorry about that” The Scarecrow said, offering his hand for Hunk to take – “They get overprotective sometimes”

Hesitation filled Hunk’s mind but finally decided against rejecting the King’s helping hand. The green guard were still nearby. When both men came face to face their eyes couldn’t help but widen in surprise.

“You look like me!” They both exclaimed at the same time.

A very dumbfounded Dorothy stood right in the middle of the apparent long lost twins, glancing at them rapidly. The three of them forgetting they were in front of pretty much all the Munchkin population.

Hunk was the first to finally talk – “But…but you can’t be me. How can I be there if I’m here?! And I’m not made of straw!”

“And I’m certainly not made of flesh and bones!”

“But…But-

“Oh my!” Dorothy interrupted – “I knew you two looked alike but I never had any idea of how much you actually did! This is so wonderful!” – She laughed while hugging both men tightly.

“In what world is this wonderful, Dorothy?”

“Oh Hunk, don’t be such a grumpy”

“I’m not being-

“Well, if Dorothy’s happy with this odd encounter then so am I” The Scarecrow smiled – “It is a pleasure meeting you my dear friend, but if you excuse us, Dorothy still has a very important question to answer”

“No she doesn’t!”

“Oh, I really think she does”

“Gentlemen! Please! We’re still on stage in front of a large crowd” Dorothy pointed. The apparent twins turned to face their audience, surprised they were still there. With a _cough_ the Scarecrow fixed his posture while Hunk just stood there awkwardly, a nervous smile on his features.

“And of course I will answer to your lovely proposal, just not today. I require more time to think about it, my dear Scarecrow. But you will definitely have an answer soon”

Hunk gave a sigh of relief, silently thanking any deity in charge of his luck. Sadness could be seen in the Scarecrow’s eyes, but he did not reflect it in his features. With a kind smile he bowed his head in a chivalrously way to her, to which Hunk huffed.

“A noble answer, my lovely Dorothy. I will take it”

“Thank you” She smiled.

“But I’m afraid you will have to think about your answer on the way to the Emerald City. I need you to accompany back to the capital. There are some matters you must look into. I could really use your help, my dear”

A slight blush crept onto Dorothy’s face at the mention of her apparent new affectionate nickname. The Scarecrow smiled proudly at the sight – “Of course I’ll come with you, Scarecrow…But…Can Hunk come with us?”

It was Hunk’s turn to smile proudly, which he certainly did. The Scarecrow eyed him meticulously. A small nod was all he provided as a sign of approval.

“Thank you” Dorothy said with a bright smile the straw man couldn’t help but return.

“It is settled then. We leave immediately”


	5. journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dorothy?” 
> 
> “Huh?” 
> 
> “Why does a strange man made out o’ straw wanna marry you?” 

The ride to the Emerald City was turning out to be quite awkward between the three individuals. It started with the Scarecrow wanting to travel in the same carriage as his dear Dorothy and pushing Hunk in the last wagon. Hunk had been more than thrilled not to share his space with the odd straw-man who crept him out because of their obvious resemblance. But in another perspective, Hunk realized that riding the wagon meant leaving Dorothy alone with the king. 

“Over my dead body,” Hunk had grumbled under his breath as he jumped off of the wagon and raced to the royal carriage decorated with green and blue pearls. The guards tried to stop him but to no avail. 

As always, Dorothy had shown up, her doll-face creeping out of the window and kindly asking them to let him go. They did so, and Hunk was able to retrieve his torn hat off the dusty ground. 

“Is everything alright, dear?” Scarecrow asked, shocked by all the commotion. The carriages had barely started moving when it all happened and he wanted nothing but to start their journey. The City was not that far away when riding on four wheels but the roads were not as safe as they were for years after Dorothy left. 

“Could you please tell your men to stop mistreating my friend?” The pointed tone in Dorothy’s voice felt like knives in the Scarecrow’s heart. Well, at least in his own imagination of what being stabbed would feel like. 

Dorothy was kind as always, but there was something odd about the way she gave that command that made the king of Oz realize that, in a way, she was not the same Dorothy he had last seen after their adventure. Of course she would not be. Years had flown by and thus, many changes had occurred. Not only to his beloved land but to his dear Dorothy as well. It was obvious, it was completely rational. 

And still, it made him sad. 

“Of course, dear. I will have a serious discussion with them as soon as we get to the City.” 

If Dorothy noticed her old friend’s sad inflection she didn’t show it. Instead, a smile reappeared on her soft features. “Thank you.” She whispered, taking a straw-hand into her own. “This carriage is lovely too.” A pause. That couldn’t be good. “But I believe Hunk has been through a lot lately. I think he just needs a friend right now. I don’t want to leave him alone back there.” 

_ Ah, there it is. _ Scarecrow thought bitterly, his mood sorrowful again.  _ Why would the Tin Man want a heart?  _

His newly acquired brain had given him wisdom to not let his emotions control him, however. A true ruler could never let that happen. So instead of speaking honestly like he used to when he first met his sweet Dorothy, he lied. “That’s fine, dear. I understand.” 

With a beam, Dorothy thanked him again and jumped out of the carriage. The king’s men were still surrounding Hunk. They stepped away with a bow as soon as they saw the savior. Hunk could not get used to it yet. Should he bow too? 

Any rational thought disappeared when Dorothy took his hand and happily said, “Let’s go,” guiding him to a simple wooden cart in the middle of the line. Two guards riding white horses immediately got stationed by their right and left. The man who had been riding the cart was unceremoniously tossed down and sent to the wagon. 

“I surely hope Scarecrow has a quick chat with his military.” Dorothy told Hunk as everyone started to move forward. The farm-land boy had the horses’ ropes in his hands. Not sure as to why since the animals were just following the rest. He guessed he just wanted to feel useful. Feel like he was back in Kansas and riding on a cart through the dusty roads with Dorothy by his side after a quick trip to the nearest store, errands Aunt Em’ asked him to run and his partner in crime would tag along in.

The more time he spent in Oz, the more he disliked it. 

Hunk’s silence worried Dorothy more than anything. His fingers were nervously toying with the strings he was holding and his eyes looked ahead but were lost in thought. 

Maybe this had all been a little bit too rough on him, Dorothy assumed. His clothes had holes and were dirty. His hat was destroyed but still sat on his head proudly. His hair was greasy and he had bruises on his forearms and the visible parts of his neck and chest. 

Okay. Mayhaps this had all been a little bit more than rough on him. 

Worried, Dorothy touched him arm meekly, an action that made the young man jump, as if brought back to reality. 

“Hunk, are you alright?” 

“I’m-” He struggled with his words. No lie could come out of him, not for Dorothy. Even if he did lie, she would be able to see right through him. It wasn’t worth the risk. “To be real with ya’, I ain’t feeling too good.” 

It was something the girl was expecting. So why did the response stung a bit inside her heart? All of this time, Hunk had been the only one who had believed her and she wanted nothing but for him to love Oz as much as she did. But so far, nothing but misfortunes had hit the poor farm-man who looked nothing but exhausted. 

In an attempt to hold back her tears, Dorothy leaned into Hunk’s arm and buried her face in it. His shirt was dirty and it didn’t smell like roses, but years of helping her three constantly-dirty and sweaty friends had made her immune to such trouble. 

“Dorothy?” 

“Huh?” 

“Why does a strange man made out o’ straw wanna marry you?” 

This made her giggle. This is what she held so close to her heart about Hunk. No matter how sad or angry she felt, he was always able to get a small laugh out of her. It was an uncomfortable topic to discuss, but she welcomed not having to think about Hunk and Oz for a few seconds. 

“I assume I do owe you an explanation for that one, huh?” 

“I mean, not  _ owe _ .” Dorothy wasn’t his  _ girlfriend _ . She didn’t have to explain herself to him in that way. And yet, his mind and heart ached for clarification. “But I guess that some ol’ tale about ya’ two would be alright.” 

With another giggle, Dorothy sat straight but did not let go of Hunk’s arm. It was her time to anxiously play with the tiny threads coming out of his shirt. “Well,” She started. “It’s truly nothing you don’t know of already. Scarecrow was my first friend in Oz, he helped me get to the Emerald City, with Tin Man and Lion, of course. He always cared deeply for me and he went back to save me from the Wicked Witch.” 

Great. Now he remember Dorothy had killed people. The more you know. 

“That ain’t no reason to want to marry ya’, though.” 

“I guess.” The girl sighed, sinking again on the wooden seat. 

“Did ya - ya’ know. Did ya’ had a crush on him?” It was a hard question to ask but he had to know the truth. Why he was so afraid of the answer, he did not know. 

“I was very young back then. No. I don’t believe a crush would be an appropriate way to call it.” 

“Well, I think he certainly had a crush on ya’ from what I’ve seen.” Hunk fussed. The small hint of jealousy in the man’s voice made Dorothy felt a bit funny inside. 

It made her brave enough to continue. “You kind of look like him.” 

“He does. And that’s weird, let me tell ya’ that.” 

A minute of silence passed between the two before she spoke again.

“I wonder if you feel the same way he does as well.” 


	6. on the road

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thought of Oz as not only her dream but her home at heart too. But if it was, but did it not feel entirely right? 

The trip ended up being longer than expected. It rained in the land of Oz, something that did not happen too often. The Scarecrow assured his people that everything was going to be alright but Dorothy could see beyond his words. He was scared, just as he had been whenever they faced the Wicked Witch. 

Except this time it wasn’t the Witch, it was her son. Or so the people said. She really did not know what to believe anymore among all the turmoil that the rain had caused. Some said it was some type of revenge. 

“The son will drown us with water in the same way we killed his mother with water.” 

Most of their entourage panicked and some cried. They all looked awfully worried. All of them except for Hunk, who still had that skeptical and confused look on his face. Dorothy found it endearing. Even calming. Everyone seemed to be frightened but not Hunk. Most of the time he looked like he just wanted some canned beans and perhaps some coffee in the mornings. 

Mayhaps it was because he never had to face the terrible Witch to begin with. Even so, the auburn-haired girl found some peace when around him.

Or well, whenever she got to be around him. 

Scarecrow would usually take her by the hand and take off running. They would disappear into the forest only to end up across a beautiful waterfall or even an entire town made out of cotton candy. Well, what was left of it after the rain. They all made sure to aid with rebuilding. Hunk was just content to be able to do something besides standing there while looking lost. 

Just a few days before reaching the City, Hunk had been helping some townsfolk with the bridge that connected the major’s town hall to the rest of the place. To the small villagers the river seemed like a bottomless abyss, but to Hunk it was nothing more than an ankle-deep pond.

The people looked so surprised that Dorothy believed that they might just replace her as their mighty goddess with her farmhand friend. The attention of so many people around him as he worked made said farmhand blush a bit. The redness in his neck only grew deeper when he noticed that Dorothy was also gazing at him from afar. 

She noticed too and gave him an enthusiastic wave, as if to motivate him. It worked, more or less, since he almost hit his own thumb with the hammer. The smallfolk giggled along with Dorothy and in that moment she truly believed they would just start to build a statue for her friend. 

“I’m sorry this hasn’t been the perfect trip for you, Dorothy.” A voice she easily identified came from behind. Scarecrow appeared with an apologetic smile on his face and two flasks of what looked like apple juice. Her hands moved to take it thankfully. Despite the rain, it was awfully hot in the open lands. 

“It’s not your fault.” The girl said after taking a courteous sip of the beverage. It tasted freshly made and while it was not exactly cold, her dry throat appreciated the liquid. “I wouldn’t say it’s anyone’s fault, to be honest.” 

“Most people around think it’s the Witch’s son.” 

“Do you also share their beliefs?” 

Despite everything Scarecrow had lived through during their magical adventure with the Witch, the newly discovered logic in his brain made him leery. “Maybe. I’m unsure yet. That’s why I wanted your help.” 

“I thought you wanted to marry me.” Dorothy whispered shyly, half a question and half an affirmation. Her eyes quickly glanced back at Hunk to make sure he was still out of earshot. Indeed he was, now working alongside some tiny men who had climbed on his shoulders. 

Oz’s King didn’t hesitate to answer, a tint of pride in his voice. “That too. I mean, if you want to, of course.”

“Oh, Scarecrow. I’m terribly sorry for what happened back in Munchkinland. It was all just very sudden and did not know how to react.” 

_ Besides, Hunk was right there _ . There was no need to emphasize that though. 

“Don’t fret, Dorothy. I don’t blame ya’. I think I would’ve reacted the same way.” Scarecrow laughed. He took his now empty glass and grazed the back of her hand just for a quick instant. The gentle touch was just like she remembered from all those years back. But at the same time it also felt identical to Hunk’s soft and sometimes accidental touches on her arms or hands. It confused her to no end and Scarecrow was quickly to notice so. “Are you alright, dear?” 

“I’m okay.” She nodded with a reassuring smile on her delicate features. The King was about to press into the matter, but a far-away order from one of the generals urging the pack to move saved her from any more questions. 

Deciding to let the matter go, Scarecrow gave a strong nod and spoke softly. “I will see you back there, alright? Don’t wander too far away where the guards can’t see you.” 

“Of course.” 

The King was escorted back to his carriage as everyone was getting ready to depart again. Men were waking up from their naps, others were coming back from a quick bath in the river, others were still up on trees collecting fruits. Dorothy took it all in with delight. After so many years of yearning, she was finally back to behold such a view. 

She thought of Oz as not only her dream but her home at heart too. But if it was, but did it not feel entirely right? 

A presence distracted her from the deep thoughts. Turning back, she found Hunk proudly holding a basket full of oranges, apples, and some grapes. He had a few of those in his mouth and struggled to speak, grape juice escaping the side of his mouth and falling on his already wet old-shirt. 

“Look, Dorothy.” He finally managed. “The villagers here are great. I think they all believe I’m some sor’ of god.” 

The chocolate-eyed girl laughed, taking an apple and biting it. The juice had been sweet, but the apple was sweeter. “I believe they do. I think think anybody had been able to fix that for them before.” 

“Aye. I’m startin’ to see why ya’ like this place so much. These are great.” He pointed at their meal excitedly, only making Dorothy chuckle louder. Her hand flew to cover her mouth as she now too struggle to chew. “I’d even ask ya’ if we could stay a lil’ bit longer.” 

That made her heart skip a beat. The idea of staying with Hunk in a small village in Oz as he helped the townsfolk and in return they built a house for the two of them made her start daydreaming instantly. 

_ What if, _ she thought,  _ neither Kansas nor Oz are home. What if it’s a combination of both at the same time?  _

Hunk’s voice brought her back to reality. “I think we have to go. If we don’t they’ll try to have me arrested again for trying to kidnap ya’ or somethin’.” 

“Yes. Yes. Of course.” 

Her arm circled his, a habit that had grown in both of them since their attempt at running away back in Kansas. They both would be lying if they said they still didn’t feel a tad shy by the action, but they seemed to be growing more comfortable with it. 

With the basket still full in Hunk’s free hand, the pair walked their way back to the main road. Skipping down the hill from the pathway had been easy and even fun, but climbing back up was proving itself to be a risk, especially with the muddy ground after the storm. There was an official entrance to the village but that was farther away and they did want to delay the King’s departure any longer. 

Dorothy slipped a few times but Hunk was already there and ready to catch her while still holding the food in hand. 

“I got ya’. Don’t worry.” He would always say. 

The farmhand also lost his footing here and there, and the girl did her best to keep him from hitting the dirt entirely. In the end, they both were able to emerge from the damned hill unharmed except for their clothes. Dorothy’s dress was ruined, her shoes full of mud, her hair stained. 

Hunk’s poor attire was no better. Already destroyed from their violent landing and long journey, his shirt was nothing but half a piece of fabric miserably hanging from his shoulders, his pants smeared in mud and holes. The shoes had been long forgotten and were lying somewhere down the hill. 

Staring at her friend’s half-naked tragic state, Dorothy couldn’t help but laugh louder than he had even heard her. The shame he felt was overpowered by the happiness he felt by being able to make her so joyful. He was starting to feel cold though. 

The commotion caught the attention of some guards who went to check what was going on. At the sight, their swords were unsheathed. “What did you do to her majesty the saviour?” 

“Oh, come on.” The man complained. 

“No. No. It’s fine.” Dorothy insisted in-between laughs. “I’m okay. Truly.” 

Scarecrow appeared behind his men, mounting a brown horse whose color matched the one of his straw. When his eyes landed on her, worry was drawn on his features. “Dorothy. My gods, what happened?” 

“It was-” She attempted. “It was the hill. We fell. I’m sorry to trouble you, dear Scarecrow. I’m fine.” 

Her straw-friend jumped off of the horse in such a gallant manner that Hunk’s confidence stung a tiny bit. There he was, a so-called man who looked like him but was a king. And there he himself was, an idiot who didn’t even have a shirt on. He ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to make himself look as charming only to feel the wet dirt gluing itself to his head. 

“Well, I’m glad you’re not harmed but you cannot continue our journey in those rags. They’re not worthy of ya’. Or your friend’s.” 

That took Hunk by surprise. Since their little meeting back in Munchkinland the pair of twins had subconsciously decided to ignore each other. They’d been successful so far and comfortable. But their mutual friend was meant to ultimately force them to interact, it had been meant to happen sooner or later. 

The guy was being nice to him and Hunk didn’t want to seem like an asshole. “Yeah. That woul’ be great, I guess.”

With a swift snap of his fingers, that was seen by the guards instead of heard, a new set of clothes was delivered to the three of them. Scarecrow had been precautionary and brought along five set of magnificent dresses for Dorothy, each one with three replicas in different sizes to make sure one would fit just right. 

At the scene, Dorothy beamed with glee and hugged the Scarecrow tightly. “These are beautiful!” She exclaimed and took her three favorite ones before jumping into a carriage. The windows were pulled down and she began to change. 

Scarecrow and Hunk were left outside, awkwardly standing face to face. The Kansas boy swung back and forth as the Oz regal inspected him from head to toes. Another snap and something was brought right away. 

“This might fit you just right.” 

“I’ll try it out. Thanks.” 

“Of course.” 

More silence followed. 

A guard coughed. 

“Maybe you could try it out. If it doesn’t fit I can surely find something else for you.” 

“Ah.” Hunk blinked. “Yea’. True.” 

Dorothy was inside anyway and by the looks of it she was going to take her time. The young man ripped the rest of his shirt off and went behind a tree to take his torn pants off as well. He did his best to clean the dirt away with little success. 

The clothes he’d been given were military ones. It was not a surprise for him since there were no other men in sight that did not belong to the Oz army. This one did not look as flashy as the bulky and fluffy green coats the rest were wearing though, thankfully. 

It was still green but the shade did not hurt his eyes. He proceeded to put on a white long-sleeved shirt that he buttoned all the way up. The breeches were a more creamy color and tighter, something he did not appreciate around his thighs. The vest was green along with its buttons and so was the long coat with the word Oz embroidered on the left side around the chest. 

A pair of a darker shade of green boots completed the look. They were his favorite item. For days he had to walk with thin-sole shoes and even without them. The thick shoes were more than welcomed by his tired and wounded feet. There was a large hat too but he was not about to put it on. He preferred to keep his old ruined one. It was the only memory of Kansas, the only grasp back to reality he was still holding onto. He was not going to let it go. 

When he reappeared from behind the tree, Dorothy was already out the carriage and twirling on the spot with such elengacy that it quite literally made him swoon for a second. 

She was wearing a long green dress that reached her calves. The green was brighter than his but he did not mind the strong hue. It had long sleeves made out of thin and transparent fabric that allowed her arms to be seen with white lace sewn at the edges. The center-piece, the bodice, was adorned with jewelry and diamonds, all a different tone of green. Her shoes were simpler than his but still made for travel. Thick, white slippers that looked comfortable enough to either walk or ride. 

Dorothy looked like the perfect picture of a princess and Hunk couldn’t do more than to stare in awe. 

His mind didn’t register the moment she ran to him and took his arm. “Look at you. You look so handsome.” The excited girl said, studying the man next to her. “Although we could do something about the hair.” 

The joke made Hunk snap out of his dreamy-like state. He wasn’t sure how long he’d been standing there looking like a dumbass, but by the time he came crashing back to reality, Scarecrow and his men were already gone and the first wagons were starting to move. 

His eyes quickly flew to meet Dorothy’s own. “You-” He stuttered. “Ya’ look very beautiful, Dorothy.” 

She tried her best to hide the blush on her cheeks to no avail. Hunk didn’t mind. He was sure he looked like one of the apples he still had secured in his little basket too. It was a mutual feeling, he realized soon enough. It was as if his brain was starting to work again, slowly but surely. 

“Let’s move!” One of the guards screamed from the front lines. 

“Come one.” Dorothy urged with a smile, pulling Hunk by the arm and guiding him into the carriage she’d just been occupying. He gleefully followed, extending a careful hand to help her jump into it before he did. 

Once inside, the rest started to move and the wheels at the sides made the small coach shake. Thunder roared in the sky and another storm approached quickly. It was just a matter of a few more hours before they reached the Emerald City. But for the first time, Hunk didn’t mind if they took just a little bit longer.


End file.
